Gracias a esa cubeta
by Suki Harlett
Summary: Y Carrie no supo describir ese sentimiento de alivio que se instaló en su pecho cuando Tommy esquivó esa maldita cubeta. [Tommy&Carrie] ―¿Carrie Ross suena bien?


_**Stephen King Disclaimer Onn**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: **__Tommy & Carrie._

_._

_._

**_Advertencias:_**_ Si no te gusta esta pareja, será mejor que no leas esto (;_

_._

_._

_**Summary: **__Y Carrie no supo describir ese sentimiento de alivio que se instaló en su pecho cuando, afortunadamente, Tommy esquivó esa maldita cubeta._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**C**__apítulo Único._

_._

_._

_**G**__racias a esa cubeta._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

― ¿Qué demonios?―gritó Tommy, enfurecido. Carrie estaba tiritando, aunque no supo saber si por la humedad de la sangre o por vergüenza a la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.― ¿¡Qué demonios les pasa!?

La exclamación de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar, inundando a la gran sala de baile. Tommy escuchó a duras penas los queditos sollozos de Carrie. El perfecto arreglado en el bonito cabello rubio de Carrie quedó empapado por la asquerosa sangre de cerdo al igual que todo su vestido confeccionado por ella misma. Lo único reconocible eran sus bonitos ojos azules, que habían perdido el gran brillo que tenían al comenzar el baile.

Cuando Tommy iba a volver a gritar pidiendo una maldita explicación, un sonido de un video mal grabado retumbó por el salón y todos los ojos de los presentes se dirigieron a una pantalla que estaba en la izquierda, fuera del alcance de vista de Carrie.

« ¡Maldición, chica loca!», gritó una voz en el video, que Tommy supo reconocer muy bien. Era Sue. Sintió su sangre hervir. « ¡Agg! Me manchó de sangre. ¡Qué asco! ¡Rayos!», esa era la voz de Chris.»

Y al instante, supo cuál era ese video. Chris se lo había mostrado, y en ese entonces se había reído, pero que arrepentido estaba ahora. Quiso impedir que Carrie caminase a la esquina para ver la pantalla donde se reproducía el video, pero ya era muy tarde.

Las expresiones de Carrie fueron difíciles de descifrar, pero Tommy puso reconocer furia, tristeza y arrepentimiento.

El castaño escuchó una risa ahogada, proveniente de arriba. Alcanzó a ver a Chris. La chica estaba que se reía a carcajada limpia junto a un chico que no supo reconocer por la oscuridad de allá arriba. ¿A caso Chris había sido la responsable de que Carrie terminara toda manchada de ese asqueroso líquido? Pudo apostar que sí.

La cubeta que antes contenía la sangre, comenzó a moverse peligrosamente. Tommy observó la cubeta entre curioso y enojado y cuando las cuerdas soltaron la oxidada cubeta, Tommy se lanzó hacia adelante para esquivarla.

Al escuchar el ruidoso golpe de la cubeta al caer, Carrie volteó con el miedo en sus oscuros ojos azules.

―¿Tommy, estás bien?―dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz.

Los puños de la rubia estaban cerrados fuertemente y sus ojos destilaban furia total. Tommy estaba seguro que la actitud dulce y tímida de la chica se había roto y otra fase estaba a punto de comenzar.

―Sí, Carrie―habló Tommy, a duras penas.―, ¿vamos a casa? Ya pronto serás las diez y media.

Carrie negó con la cabeza lentamente. Una sonrisa torcida se curvó en sus labios. Ahora sí que había perdido la cordura.

―Tommy, espera afuera, por favor.―murmuró con voz colérica Carrie, soltando una pequeña risa sádica.

Tommy nunca pensó en moverse. Solo quería acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo que le haga olvidar todos esos hechos horribles.

Sin embargo, Carrie levantó una mano y su cabello comenzó a levitar en el aire. Sus cabellos rubios y largos manchados de sangre se alborotaron por una brisa inexistente y se la nada comenzó a reír.

―¿¡POR QUÉ!?―gritó después de las risas. La cordura ya se había ido.

De pronto, las ventanas se rompieron, lanzando vidrios entre toda la gente. La sangre humana no se hizo esperar.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de golpe y sin poder evitarlo, Tommy fue alzado por una fuerza misteriosa y fue lanzado fuera de ese salón donde la muerte estaba cercana.

Las puertas se cerraron en dos chasquidos detrás de él, y el castaño se pegó a la puerta golpeando incesablemente, asustado por la vida de Carrie. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? ¿Qué rayos fue eso que rompió las ventanas y lo botó a él afuera?

Recordó el libro que Carrie leía cuando él fue a invitarla al baile. "Telequinesis." Aún no recordaba.

―¿Tommy? ¿Tommy, estás bien?―dijo una voz que supo reconocer al instante.

El castaño se alejó un poco de la puerta y volteó a ver a su novia, que ahora le parecía muy extraña y lejana a la chica que en realidad amaba. Su cabello rubio, unos tonos más oscuros que los de Carrie, caían en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, llena de ondulaciones irregulares a causa de que su cabello seguía mojado. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraban asustados. A diferencia de todos los de adentro, ella llevaba una sudadera morada con un estampado negro y unos jeans rasgados.

―Sue.―dijo Tommy, sorprendido de verla ahí.

―¿Sabes que le pasa a Carrie? Oh, Dios. Se ha vuelto loca―chilló Sue, citando la palabra "loca" que había usado en el video que antes se había reproducido.―, ¡está matando a todos! Hay que hac―

En un parpadeo, las lunas de la gigantesca puerta que daba al gran salón se quebraron y salió disparado por todas partes. Un filudo vidrio se clavó en la cabeza de Sue, y ella cayó al suelo estrepitosamente sin hacer el mayor ruido.

Tommy observó espantado como su… ¿novia?, se desangraba en el suelo. La sangre creó un charco alrededor de la rubia cabeza de Sue.

Decir que Tommy estaba espantado era poco. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se dejó caer de rodillas, con un nudo en la garganta ahogando sus palabras. No es que fuera a decir algo, tampoco. Solo observaba el cuerpo muerto de Sue en el suelo y la puerta que daba al gran salón sin querer pensar en nada.

Los gritos desgarradores desde dentro del salón de baile se oyeron cada vez más fuertes. Tommy solo pudo visualizar a Carrie, alzando los brazos y haciendo que todos los objetos y personas se muevan por arte de magia. ¿Era Telequinesis? Quién sabe.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, haciendo que los vidrios sobrantes se hicieran trizas al chocar contra la pared. Carrie salió de ahí, con la mirada destilando odio. Su vestimenta se veía aún más empapada de sangre que antes. Sus ojos azules parecían dos trozos de hielo.

Sus ojos pasaron sobre el inerte cuerpo de Sue y luego sobre Tommy. Parpadeó varias veces antes de seguir caminando de largo hacia la salida de esa escuela. Tommy se paró rápidamente, con miedo, tal vez mucho miedo, pero eso no importaba, él solo quería ayudarla.

Carrie salió de la escuela y caminó descalza por la fría pista de la avenida. Caminó y caminó, con Tommy pisándole los talones. Carrie no lo esperó, pero tampoco lo detuvo, así que Tommy la siguió sin muchos rodeos.

Llegaron a una casa pequeña. Tommy sabía que esa era la casa de Carrie. Quiso entrar con ella, pero la rubia le detuvo.

―Espera aquí, por favor.―su voz, a comparación de antes, ahora sonaba pastosa y muy fina.

Tommy observó el cabello rubio manchado de rojo perderse entre las puertas de la pequeña casa.

Tommy esperó pacientemente parado en medio del jardín de flores secas, pero después de diez minutos se sentó en el gras. Sus piernas le dolían horrible y el corazón, también. Sue había muerto. Todos sus amigos habían muerto.

Pero tenía a Carrie, ¿no?

Se sintió asustado, de nuevo. ¿Por qué pensaba así de Carrie? Hace unos días pensaba que Sue era el amor de su vida y que Carrie era un bicho raro anti―social. Que rápido cambian las cosas.

Cuando vio por primera vez a Sue, había sentido unas enormes ganas de lanzarse encima de ella, ya que Sue realmente era muy atrevida, por algo era la mejor amiga de Chris.

Sin embargo, cuando habló por primera vez con Carrie para pedirle que sea su pareja del baile y escuchó su voz tan dulce y tímida, sintió nervios. ¡Nunca había sentido nervios! Y aún peor cuando Carrie lo rechazó y lo dejó plantado ahí. Iba a dejarlo ahí, pero Sue insistió y volvió a pedirle a Carrie, y cuando por fin aceptó sintió una extraña alegría. La había ignorado en esa entonces, pero ahora, ya no podía.

Cuando la vio con ese hermoso vestido rosa, horas antes de todo esto, había sentido cosas diferentes. Bueno, si quería lanzársele encima, pero también sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago, como miles de mariposas revoloteando por ahí.

Y cuando Chris le lanzó esa cubeta con sangre de cerdo encima, sintió furia. Porque, sin querer, había creado un sentimiento de protección hacia ella.

Suspiró. Qué complicado. Ahora, Sue estaba muerta. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que su corazón lo iba a llevar a hacer?

El amor era tan complicado.

Espera… ¿dijo amor? ¡Oh, que está pasando!

Un grito desgarrador se oyó desde adentro. Era Carrie.

―¿Carrie? Carrie… ¡Carrie!―Tommy no dejó de forcejear la puerta mientras gritaba el nombre de la rubia.

Los gritos desde adentro sonaban cada vez más agonizantes y, en cierto punto, Tommy se sintió muy, pero muy preocupado.

_¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro?_, se preguntó Tommy.

Los gritos cesaron de un momento a otro.

Pero el caos, siguió presente.

Como si de un terremoto se tratara, todos los cimientos de la casa comenzaron a desmoronarse, las ventanas se redujeron a cristales rotos y todo se destruyó. Tommy observó espantado como toda la casa se envolvía en fuego. ¿De dónde había salido el fuego? Oh, Dios…

―¡CARRIE!―gritó el castaño con todas sus fuerzas.

No se detuvo a pensarlo, solo actuó. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había saltado entre los vidrios rotos de la gran ventana y estaba adentro de la casa, rodeado por llamas mortales y cenizas.

Olía asqueroso. Tommy comenzó a toser.

―¿Carrie?

Avanzó esquivando los tablones rotos y las llamas de fuego que se avecinaban entre las paredes.

En un hueco libre de fuego se encontraba una mujer mayor de cabello oscuro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo estaba todo ensangrentado y acunado por los brazos de una rubia que tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

La rubia era Carrie.

―¡Carrie, vamos! La casa está a punto de colapsar.

Carrie lo observó por un momento, antes de volver su vista al cuerpo de la mujer que se encontraba inerte entre sus brazos.

―¿Quién es ella?―preguntó Tommy, arrepintiéndose de haberlo preguntado ni bien salió de sus labios.

―La maté―murmuró Carrie.―. Aun así, ¿quieres sacarme de aquí? Déjame morir, ¿sí?

La voz de Carrie sonaba necesitada. Como si con su sola mirada estuviera rogándole: _Sálvame, por favor._

―No dejaré que mueras aquí―Tommy sostuvo el brazo de Carrie y la levantó, dejando que el cuerpo de la mujer cayera en el frio suelo de madera. Sintió el asqueroso sabor de cenizas en la boca y tosió.―, vámonos de aquí.

Carrie se contuvo. Las lágrimas ya empapaban sus mejillas y sus palabras fueron difíciles de comprender.

―No merezco vivir. ¡Déjame morir! ¡Maté a Sue! Mate a tu novia…entonces, ¿por qué no me matas tú mismo?

Tommy también quería llorar, tirarse al suelo junto a Carrie y morir los dos juntos, pero…no podía. Tenía que ser fuerte para Carrie y mostrase decisivo para salvarla de esta.

―No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a Sue, Carrie―murmuró Tommy, acariciando los limpios cabellos de Carrie. Seguro que se había bañado antes de todo este incendio.―. Ven conmigo, ¿sí? Eres lo único que me queda…ya no me quites nada más.

Carrie rompió a llorar. El castaño observó entre el denso humo como la rubia asentía con la cabeza. Tommy no perdió más tiempo y la jaló lejos de ahí. Había fuegos por todas partes. Parecía que no había salida. Las ventanas estaban repletas de fuego, así que corrió hacia la puerta, que se abrió como arte de magia cuando Tommy y Carrie corrieron hacia ella.

Cuando salieron de esa pequeña casa que estaba casi totalmente consumida por las potentes llamas del fuego, Tommy se tiró al césped con Carrie entre sus brazos para tomar aire. Solo duró por unos minutos, ya que el fuego comenzaba a consumir parte del jardín. Salieron corriendo minutos antes de que un camión de bomberos llegara al lugar.

Pararon en un pequeño claro que estaba entre los árboles de un pequeño bosque cerca de ahí. Tommy se tiró ahí, y Carrie se sentó a su lado.

Ahí, Tommy pudo contemplar mejor a Carrie.

Todo rastro de sangre de cerdo había desaparecido, y su llevaba un simple vestido holgado morado y una casaca blanca. Su cabello rubio estaba enmarañado por todo lo sucedido, pero aun así, se veía bien.

Tommy aún seguía con el smoking blanco, con algunas gotas de sangre por doquier. Cuando viera a Chris la mataría. Literalmente.

―Maté a Chris y a su novio también, sabes―murmuró Carrie de improviso, llevando sus rodillas a su pecho.―. Maté a todos lo de esa fiesta. Me descontrolé. Totalmente.

―¿Tienes…poderes mágicos o algo parecido?

Carrie parpadeó.

―Algo así. Tal vez te asustes, pero son poderes demoniacos―Tommy no se asustó, ya había pasado cosas _peores_ en esa sola noche como para asustarse con algunas palabras…y acciones de su rubia favorita.―. Algo así como Telequinesis. Puedo mover cosas con la mente, puedo hacer de todo.

―¿Eso usaste para cerrar las puertas del baile?―preguntó el castaño.

―Y para matar a todos. Lo de Sue…fue accidental. No planeaba matarla, o al menos no en ese momento. Quise hacer que las ventanas se rompieran para crear una masacre, y al parecer un vidrio cayó disparado en su cabeza. Yo…lo siento.

―Bue―

―No, espera. También maté a mi madre. Esa que estaba ahí adentro.

Silencio.

―¿Por qué persistes? ¿Por qué no me matas ahora mismo?―preguntó Carrie.

Tommy…no podía matarla.

―¿De que serviría?―musitó Tommy, algo enfadado.― ¿Ganaría algo? Carrie, no nos conocemos mucho, pero…te tengo demasiado aprecio. Además, esa gente, fue muy cruel hacerte todas esas cosas. Yo también lo siento por haberte tratado así antes. Carrie…eres lo único que me queda y no quiero perderte.

La rubia ahogó un grito y comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente.

Tommy la abrazó rápidamente, acunándola entre sus brazos.

―Shh…no llores, Carrie.

Tommy no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí, consolando a Carrie. Él también quería llorar…pero no podía. No quería. Por Carrie.

―Lo siento…lo siento…lo siento, Tommy, lo siento.

―Te perdono.

Y Carrie, aunque con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, mostró una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como cuando comenzó el baile.

Tommy volvió a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago.

La besó. Fue un simple roce de labios, pero Tommy sintió una explosión de sentimientos ahí adentro, en su corazón. Carrie se puso igual que un tomate, ese había sido su primer beso.

Se separaron después de unos segundos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Ven conmigo.―propuso Tommy.

―¿Qué?

―Hay que escapar, hay que irnos de esta ciudad. Y…comenzar de nuevo.

―Pero los poderes demoniacos, podrían comenzar de nuevo y yo no sé si pueda rehacer mi vida tan de improviso.

―Y―musitó el castaño, con un brillo en los ojos.―, ¿por qué no?―preguntó, agachándose para darle otro beso a Carrie, que le correspondió.

―Está bien. Pero no tengo dinero para el bus.

Tommy río.

―No seas tontita. Vamos a ir en mi carro, claro. Podríamos cambiar la placa, y comenzar de nuevo. Me quiero cambiar de nombre. Tommy Ross ya ha comenzado a aburrirme.

Ambos rieron.

―Tommy Ross me gusta. Yo sí que me cambiaré el nombre.

―Hey, Carrie también me gusta.

―Bueno, tal vez me cambie de apellido. ¿Carrie Ross suena bien?―preguntó Carrie, en broma. Al ver la expresión sorprendida de Tommy, Carrie se puso tan roja como un tomate y sacó al aire esa personalidad tan tímida que siempre la caracterizó.―. Yo…quiero decir…

―Me encanta―declaró Tommy, finalmente.―, Carrie, te quiero.

Y la besó. Fue un beso largo, y dulce para ambos.

Carrie puso algunos de sus bonitos mechones rubios detrás de su oreja, antes de contestar con nerviosismo.

―Yo…creo que te amo.

Y Tommy sintió esas inoportunas mariposas volar por doquier, y ese extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

―Yo también te amo, Carrie.

Eso fue suficiente.

La rubia y el castaño se alejaron abrazados hasta el automóvil de Tommy, que se encontraba unos metros lejos.

No se sabe a dónde fueron, ni cuánto tiempo vivieron, pero lo que sí está asegurado, es que fueron muy, muy felices juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, y otra cosa.

Carrie no supo describir ese sentimiento de alivio que se instaló en su pecho cuando Tommy esquivó esa maldita cubeta.

Porque de otra forma, esta historia jamás hubiera pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nota.**_

_Y ahí acaba (; ¡Hola! Soy Suki JAJAJA Y este es mi primer fic de Carrie, solo he visto la película :( Pronto leeré el libro. Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen un review, si quieren._

_¡Los quiereee!,_

_Suki Harlett._

_¡Nos leemoooos!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Besos embarrados de Nutella!

.

.


End file.
